1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens module for a portable terminal capable of performing video conversation or communication, or for photographing a desired object, and more particularly to a camera lens module capable of rotating in two axial directions, i.e. in vertical and horizontal directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a “portable terminal” means a lightweight, small, portable device that it is capable of providing telecommunication services to a user who is either stationary or in motion so as to perform wireless communication with a corresponding partner. Such wireless communication may be voice, image, or Internet communication. The portable terminals are classified into various types, for example, a bar type, flip type or folder type, based on its geometry. The bar type portable terminal constitutes a single housing which takes a bar shape. The folder type portable terminal has a folder is pivotably coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge so as to make the terminal foldable.
Further, the portable terminal may be classified into a neck wearable type or a wrist wearable type based on a use position or the way in which the user puts it on. The neck wearable type portable terminal is worn around the user's neck using a string, while the wrist wearable type portable terminal is worn around the user's wrist.
Also, the portable terminal may be classified into a rotation type or a sliding type based on the manner in which the terminal is opened or closed. The rotation type portable terminal has two housings coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing is capable of being rotatably opened or closed with respect to the other. The sliding type portable terminal has two housings coupled to each other in such a manner that one housing is capable of being slidably opened or closed with respect to the other along in a longitudinal direction. The foregoing various types of potable terminals are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Meanwhile, all the aforementioned conventional portable terminals are essentially provided with a data input unit and a data output unit. Of course, the data input unit typically employs a key pad with a plurality of keys, by which data is input by pushing a key down with at least one finger. This may also be true for a touch pad or a touch screen. Moreover, the data output unit generally makes use of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Typically, the key pad for inputting data consists of an array of a plurality of keys. These keys include numeral keys, character keys, sending keys, end key, functional keys, and so forth. In addition, the keys, typically ranging in number from 15 to 20, are generally placed on the top surface of the housing of the portable terminal. The keys are exposed on the top surface the portable terminal so that the user can push them with at least one finger to input desired data.
In addition, to perform video conversation or communication with the corresponding partner or to photograph a desired object, a camera lens module is mounted on a main housing of the potable terminal. Such a camera lens module is mounted in a rotatable fashion rather than in a fixed fashion at a predetermined position of the main housing so that the user can conveniently operate the camera lens module. To this end, a housing of the camera lens module is provided with a rotatable dial which is rotatably coupled to the housing.
However, in the conventional portable terminal, the camera lens module is generally designed to be rotatable in one direction. Therefore, the user meets with inconvenienced when performing video conversation or communication, or when photographing a desired object. That is to say, because the conventional portable terminal, in particular the folder type portable terminal, maintains an unfolded angle between the folder and the housing of about 135 degrees, at the appropriate angle for conversation, rather than of 180 degrees, the user has difficulty in photographing his/her own appearance or others facing toward the display screen of the portable terminal.
To solve this drawback, a portable terminal has been designed to rotate the display screen along with the entire folder. This portable terminal, however, has a drawback in that the user has to rotate the entire folder, making it inconvenient to use the display screen and other components located on the folder. Moreover, the conventional camera lens module makes it impossible to control a precise rotation angle, thus demanding an inconvenient photographing pose from the user or demanding a change in the position of the display screen.